The WORST, no, BEST Valentine's Day Ever
by Sukaiburu Kitsune
Summary: Amy's given up on Sonic, and went for somebody else. After getting advice from her best friend, Silver, she think's she's ready to confront him. But How? And Sonic, who's he going for? And Knuckles? Wow, love's in the air! Knouge Sonaze Shadamy ONESHOT


_After I came home, I thought I'd make a sweet lil V-Day story. I can't come up with a couple, but I have to decide on one. We'll just have to see how it works out!! I also somehow ended up putting SonBlaze in it, I have no clue how!! I don't even like the couple…_

**Silver's POV**

"Oh, come _on._ It's obvious."

"What? Does everybody know? Even him?"

"Almost positive," I said, assuring Amy of how badly she keeps secrets about love.

"But I've been chasing him for years! How can somebody think I'd just give up on him and start loving someone else, and on Valentine's Day!!?" She shouted, trying not to believe what her best friend was telling her.

"Just tell me who it is, I swear I won't tell anyone," I told her. And it was true, I've never _once_ told a secret, unless it was mine. I know Amy trusts me, I have a few of her secrets.

"Ugh… fine, if you REALLY wanna know…" she leaned forward and whispered something in my ear. My eyes grew wide.

"Ohhh!! Kissy-kissy!!!" Amy and I turned to see a bright blue hedgehog smiling and teasing.

"I'm telling him something."

"On the lips?" I raised an eyebrow at Sonic.

"Nah, it looked like more of a cheek kiss than anything," said a purple feline, trying to get Sonic off us.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I betcha they'll end up getting married and having, like, a pink boy hedgehog who's going to later commit suicide later because of the teasing." He said, gnawing at my calmness.

"Oh, lay off it, Sonic. You know for a fact I don't like Silver that way," Amy concluded, walking away. I smirked.

"Whoa… what's wrong with Amy? Is she in a bad mood or something?" He asked, not ever remembering Amy turning her back on him before.

"Nah, she's just not into you anymore," I said, remembering the creepy secret she told me. How could she love-

"Then who is it, Silv? I'm positive she's told you."

"Yep, she did. But no, I'm not telling anyone. Adios, Sonic. And Blaze." I said, before rising up into the air and flying above them at high speeds, leaving Sonic and Blaze in an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna… go now…" Blaze said, wanting to leave.

"Uh, yeah. Me too. I'm sure Tails has something for me to do, anyways." He finished. Waiting for something to happen.

"Awkward…" said a voice, coming from nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time. Blaze and Sonic both started looking around frightfully, when Sonic finally spoke.

"Did you know that for every awkward silence there's a gay person born? I heard it from some teenager way back when we didn't know eachother."

"Um… that's… pleasant," she commented, not sure of what to say. Sonic turned to her quickly.

"Wanna start going out?" He said before slamming his hand over his mouth and looking away, blushing. Her eyes grew wide as her whole face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Sorry, I'm insane. I just… bye," said the extremely embarrassed hedgehog. He took about 2 steps before he felt a hand grab his own and stop him. He sighed and turned around, scared to look up. Staring at the ground, he knew that he wouldn't be able to run from this. Frightened, he looked up to the smiling lavender cat.

"I'd love to, Sonic," Blaze said before planting a tiny little kiss on his cheek and running off, leaving a trail of flames behind her.

_Wow,_ he thought, _she's hot… literally._ His face was even redder than before, if that was possible. He lightly touched the spot where she kissed him, smiling dumbly and felt like her kiss lit his face on fire.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" He gasped and took a little breath in before coming back into reality, staring at a friendly, two-tailed canine with bright, curious, blue eyes and an adorable little smile that can cheer anyone up. Being only 10 year old, some take him as a little kid, although he's almost as smart as Eggman when it comes to mechanics and math.

"Uh-um… nothing, Tails. I'm just…" He was trying to come up with something, quickly saying the first thing that came to mind, "just in a good mood, that's all," he mentally slapped himself. That was a horrible excuse. He cursed his mouth for being so big.

"Really? It looked like you just got kissed by a girl you liked…" Tails began, then realizing that Sonic ran off once he got to the word 'you'. He just shook his head then sighed, walking, and then eventually ending up flying through the sky. He heard an explosion a bit away, and then flew towards the giant mushroom cloud that was now developing. At full speed, everything seemed a bit blurred, but he could make out a glowing, green robot flying towards a ship in the sky. Getting closer, he could also see blue, black, and purple blurs speeding around. Why was he so slow? Everyone else was either super-fast or super-strong. He was super-anything. He also began to feel left out, seeing as nobody had bothered to call him on his watch communicator that he'd made. Everyone got one. He came very close to being hit with a laser ball, but he'd dodged it then landed. He stood there for a few seconds, before hearing a deep, low voice call out, "Tails! Snap out of it and help!!" He turned to the red echidna, which had just finished furiously punching a robot over and over until it dropped. Tails nodded, "Right!" He jumped up and sprang himself behind a robot, kicking it into another and smiling at the explosion. At least he has a way to help.

**Normal POV**

Everyone was breathing quite hard, then eventually smiled. They'd had yet another victory. Everyone was in a good mood, that is, until a certain pink hedgehog came running into the area with her Piko-Piko Hammer out and ready.

"I'm here!! Where's the trouble?" She asked, before realizing that she had missed yet another battle because of getting ready and looking pretty. Everyone let out a huge sigh, and Tails plugged his ears.

"Amy?! Why weren't you here half an hour ago when we'd started?!! I'd contacted you on the communicator, and you're late _again?!!?_" Screamed the furious blue hedgehog.

"Sorry, Sonic. I-" She began, but was cut off by more yelling.

"No! I don't want to hear it!! Why do you even bother being on our team if you don't ever plan to help?!" He yelled, cutting her deep.

"Is that what this is about? Fighting?!" She cried through watery tears being held back, "I thought we were a family!! I thought we cared for eachother!! I thought we were friends!!!" She was really hurt now, seeing as Sonic was yelling at her and making her feel useless. Sonic, however, had realized what he had said and the wrong that he'd done to the fragile girl. He shouldn't be so hard on her, it was just common nature. He walked over to her.

"Amy… I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to yell like that, I'm just tired from the fight with Eggman and need some rest. I think we all do." He said, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. She'd usually be fine and just nod; walking back home, but this time was different.

"It's the same thing with you everytime!! I get here, you scream and yell, then you apologize and I just go right along with it!!! I'm not falling for your trick again, just to be yelled at again!!" She stood up to Sonic. Amy ran away, her face in her tender hands, gathering tears of pain and hurt. Why had she even started liking him? Because he was the only one of her kind around? Well, it's different now. There are more hedgehogs, like Silver and Shadow. She'd come to like Silver, but like a best friend more than anything. Shadow, on the other hand… he was different. She tried to escape the town, the world, and just life as we know it. She ended up sitting on a bright blue park bench, sniffing and rubbing her red, puffy eyes. Amy had finally stopped crying, feeling like her heart was ripped out. She saw a familiar figure walk right past the park. Standing and walking towards the hedgehog, she noticed he didn't seem to be in a good mood either. It didn't matter to her, she just wanted some friendly conversation, or to talk things out about Sonic, and what she should do about him. But Silver was right, she had stopped liking Sonic. She made a mental note in her head,_**note to self: WORST VALENTINE'S DAY EVER.**_ "Hey, wait up," she'd stopped the hedgehog, meeting his Ruby-colored eyes on his Raven-colored fur.

"Hm?" he said in a grumpy tone, not wanting to talk right now. He never liked to talk when he'd had a bad day. He'd just keep his feelings to himself, and trapped inside of him. That's probably why he is the way he is.

"Anything wrong, Shadow?"

"No, not at all, that's why I'm blocking the world from myself, trying to avoid all life and destroying anything that's in my way," he said in a slightly sarcastic voice. Amy giggled, which made him feel a bit brighter. He liked making people happy, but people just yelled when he tried to help, that's mainly why he hates most humans. Too judgmental.

"You mean, 'obliterating anything that's not your friend'??" She said through a smile, referring to the song All Hail Shadow. He gave a soft chuckle and turned around.

"What do you want, anyways?" He was slightly bothered by the intrusion, but decided not to hurt the girl.

"Well, neither of us are having such a great day, so I figured that I'd just talk with a friend," she said, her smile fading and looking down. She knew she shouldn't have called him a friend; he hates that. Bracing herself for hollering or pain, she held her breath in. Shadow _was_ going to mention something, but decided he'd rather not; realizing the young female was scared. He wasn't even sure why he called her young, seeing as she's only a year younger than him. But why did he care? He didn't.

"Are you still here?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm here," He said regaining consciousness.

"SHADOW!!! LOOK OUT!" She yelled, throwing him out of the way and jumping towards where he landed, not wanting to hit by the speedy bike racer, who was followed by around 6 more. That would have been a gloomy sight if she hadn't saved him.

"Sorry!!" the first biker yelled, apologizing for not moving out of the way.

"No problem!!!" She yelled back, out of her freak-out stage. She had landed on her tummy, so she just lied back down, realizing the ground was breathing. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up to meet a blushing face. His nose was touching her nose, and they both stared at their noses. How embarrassing, the poor hedgehogs. Amy giggled, realizing how stupid Shadow looked with his eyes wide open and large, laying in the middle of the road, and crossing his eyes. He also noticed how stupid he must look, and stared into her eyes. They were a beautiful emerald-jade green color, sparkling whenever she smiled. She noticed the many people who'd stopped in the park or walking down the sidewalk to see what was happening between the famous Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog. She rolled her eyes. "Do you have _any_ idea how many rumors are going to spread because of this?" Shadow grimaced at Amy's point. "Too many too handle," he replied, "do you mind getting off me before someone takes a pic-" he began, but was blinded by thousands of lights flashing. She jumped off him and panicked, knowing that it would eventually spread to Sonic and the others, leaving her to be teased, then soon enough Eggman, who'd use it against them. She slapped her forehead. Shadow stood, blushing madly, and dusting himself off. He looked up to the people of the city.

"_Anybody else want to take pictures??"_ He said in a creepy, threatening, deep voice, making everyone clear out of the area; and fast. Amy giggled.

"How do you do that? I can't threaten people like that," she was awed by the ease it took to make them cower.

"It helps when you look like something from a horror movie," he stated, beginning to walk away. Amy felt bad for asking such a stupid, mean, cruel question, especially when the answer was so obvious. She walked up to slightly annoyed, yet slightly hurt hedgehog and stepped in front of him making him stop. They were practically the same height. Amy reached out her arms and gave him a comforting, gentle hug by wrapping her arms around his neck and getting on her toes, cuddling up to him and lifting her left leg off the ground. Shadow was surprised and put his arms up in objection. Realizing it wasn't so bad, he smiled.

"I don't think you look like something from a horror movie, Shadow, I think you look like you just need a little love and friendship," she gladly said, slightly releasing her grip on him and looking up at his grinning face. He could feel that she cared for him like nobody had before. He blushed at the thought that she might be in love with him. If so, she feels the same way towards Shadow that he had towards Amy for years. Only one way to find out. He gulped, then, wrapping his arms around her waist and catching her by surprise, he closed the small gap between eachother's lips. At first, she'd tried to pull back, and then gave in as she completely fell for the boy. The kiss was full of passion and years of misguided love. All along she thought she'd loved Sonic, when it was just a small crush taken as something much bigger. Wanting air, the two pulled apart. They knew that their relationship would always be different from what it had been just an hour ago. Even after they broke up, if they ever would, it'd still be awkward knowing that they had once loved that person. They rested their foreheads against eachother's, not knowing what to say, or whether to say anything at all. They were both smiling. Amy tightened her arms around Shadow, and he did the same around her waist, embracing eachother in a hug they never wanted to release.

"So, what's with this big hug I come here and see?" They both loosen their grip again, but still keep hold of eachother as they turn to the left (Of Shadow, the right of Amy). They see a grinning blue hedgehog with a humorous grin plastered on that devilish face of his. Shadow's eyes lower as he sends Sonic a death glare.

"Oh, no comment? I guess I came here just in time to see the first hug of Amyow. Or maybe Shadmy? Or how about Shadamy? I like that one. Did I miss the kiss, or are you waiting for a special time to use the only first kiss of your life??" Sonic added, sadly making a huge mistake, which he soon realized once Shadow completely let go of Amy and walked up to him, looking down at the blue hedgehog. _Dang it,_ Sonic thought,_ why does he have to be just an inch taller than me? Why can't __he__ be shorter??_ His thoughts were cut off once he received a punch in the face and flew back into a tree, banging his head. Shadow's fists were clenched and his eye would twitch every few seconds.

"Wow, Shadow," Amy began, making Shadow wish he didn't do that in front of his girlfriend, "You're _way_ strong than Sonic, way cuter, and SO much more cuddly!!" She grinned looking down at her ex crush. She walked up to Shadow and grabbed his right hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her closer as they walked down the street. The streetlights came on, for it was getting near 8:00pm. Sonic would soon come into the house with a black eye, telling everyone of how Shadow was so mean. Sonic would be ignored, though, because Amy and Shadow came in, holding hands while Amy giggled when he tripped over his own foot. Shadow felt like this was somehow all a dream. How could any girl have such strong feelings for him? When he heard the door open, though, he knew it was all real. The door slammed as a grumpy bright blue hedgehog came into the living room, and stepped in front of the TV with a huge bruise on his head and a seriously black eye. Shadow tried to hold in a laugh as Amy tried to hold back a smile. Sonic noticed Amy's usual spot on the couch wasn't occupied, however. He looked around for Amy, seeing that she was sitting on Shadow's lap on the other side of the couch, with his arms wrapped around her waist. He sent a death glare, staring Shadow down. Shadow couldn't help it anymore. He started cracking up as Amy looked down to hide her smiling face. She giggled and everyone else in the room, who were Knuckles, sitting on the chair with Rouge on his lap playing with his dreadlocks, Tails, uncomfortably sitting on the other couch in the room, and Cream, on the other side of the couch, tilting her head at the bad shape that Sonic was in.

"Oh, Sonic! What happened??" Said a worried violet-furred cat, rushing into the room and over to Sonic. He blushed as she got close to him and touched her warm hand to gently touch his eye and see how bad it was. "Sonic, who did this to you?"

"Mr. Cold-hearted Emo Non-caring hedgehog," He said, making Shadow angry, but Amy calmed him looking over to him and resting her hand on his.

"Shadow?! Why that-" she began, but stopped once she realized Sonic was wrong about everything he'd just said. She turned and raised an eyebrow at Sonic, who gave her a questioning look.

"Coldhearted? Why would he have a girlfriend if he was coldhearted? And Emo? I don't think so. Then you say non-caring? He's got his arms wrapped around the girl, they're cuddling, Sonic. I know how guys get when other people talk crap about their girls. Was that what you were doing?" She looked him sternly in the eye. He sighed and looked down.

"But-"

"But nothing, Sonic. Now I'm taking you up to your room, got that?"

"Yes, Blaze," suddenly he was regretting having accepted her as a girlfriend. She dragged him along, and as they passed Silver, he whispered something to him so she couldn't hear.

"Man, you're lucky you've got a girl like her. I've seen her when she has a boyfriend, and man does it look fun. Have a great time up there, Sonic," he whispered. _Ooo-hh-hhh-hhh-hhh,_ Sonic thought, _I get it nowww!!!_ He was so clueless when it came to girls.

[Back downstairs…

"Hey, Amy," Shadow whispered in her ear, drawing her attention from the screen. She leaned her head back against his chest so she could see him better. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said, pulling out a white teddy bear about the size of a guitar. She gasped as Shadow put it on her lap. She quickly snatched it up, cuddling it to her face. It was the softest stuffed animal she'd ever felt, the biggest she'd ever seen, and definitely the cutest.

"Oh my goodness, Shadow!! How'd you manage to get this?!" He tried to come up with a story.

_**FLASHBACK #1 START**_

"We're here!!" Amy shouted throughout the house.

"Hey, Amy, I'll be back in about 10 minutes, I've got mission stuff to do," he politely asked to leave.

"Okay, Shadow, 10 minutes," she said, smiling. Shadow rushed out the door.

"I'll be counting!!!"

_**FLASHBACK #1 END**_

_**FLASHBACK #2 START**_

"Give me the effing teddy bear before I freaking kill you." Shadow threatened, holding a pistol to the man's forehead.

"But why do you want a teddy bear? I don't think you'd have a girlfriend, you're kinda scary…"

"GIVE. ME. THE. FING. TEDDY BEAR," He barked at the poor green squirrel. He was _so_ gonna get fired. A fuzzy, cute, happy bear was handed to Shadow from a shaking hand. He snatched it from him and walked out the door, not turning back or bothering to close it.

_**FLASHBACK #2 END**_

"I just kinda know this guy who'll give me anything if I ask him," Shadow lied.

"Awwhh!!! It's just so adorable!!" Shadow smiled at Amy's happiness. Then she did something he didn't expect. She turned to him, kissed him on the cheek, and then giggled at his blush, which made her give him a peck on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Shadow and cuddled him, closing her eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Shads," She was thinking one thing, _**note to self: BEST VALENTINE'S DAY EVER.**_

_I did it!! And it was only 8 pages long!! DX I guess it turned out as Shadamy, and I actually kinda like the story. I know what I'm gonna call it now, and I would LOVE it if you reviewed!! Cuz, to tell you the truth, I like you better than anyone else on this site. R&R, peoplez!!_

_Yours truly,_

_SFG_


End file.
